1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-bacterial composition and method for producing the same, and more particularly, to an anti-bacterial composition comprising silver atoms and method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different anti-bacterial agents, and the purpose of most of them is not to eliminate harmful microorganism immediately, but to suppress the growth and the reproduction of the harmful microorganism for long-term using process to achieve the purpose of protecting human body's health. The anti-bacterial agents can be divided into inorganic type, organic type and natural type. The inorganic type anti-bacterial agents may also be divided into metallic ion type, photocatalysis type and complex type.
In addition, the metallic ion type anti-bacterial agents are formed by physical absorption or ion exchange to make the metal such as silver, copper, zinc and so on to be fixed on the surface of zeolite, silica gel or other suitable porous material. The metallic ion type anti-bacterial agents utilize the anti-bacterial ability of the metal to suppress the growth of the harmful microorganism. Moreover, the metallic ion type anti-bacterial agents have great application and can be mixed with different polymers to form fiber, plastic, paint and so on by different processing methods. However, because the properties of the interfaces of the metallic ions and the polymer are quite different, the metallic ions are easy to accumulate and not easy to be dispersed well in the polymer.